


Witchy Games

by Willow_River



Series: Shenanigans [8]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inien's very good at two particular things; being smug and being annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witchy Games

“So do you actually practice being this obnoxious, or do you just wake up like this?”

“Eh, I’d give it about 50/50. You need both natural talent and hard work to be as amazing as I am, you know.” The witch smirked.

Ashe stood below her, arms crossed in her usual annoyance. It was another typical day at Nine Shrines. Inien had gone and done something to annoy Ashe, and now she was floating on an enchanted bar stool about 10 feet above the ground.

“You could just give it back, you know. Then I might consider not feeding your hat to you later.”

“Hm, tempting, but I’m afraid it’s already in the hands of Kyr and Markus now. And to be honest, I want to see the look on your face if and when those two manage to decipher that awful handwriting of yours.”

“What?!”

“Calm down, alright. I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?”

“Follow me and you’ll see.”

Ashe followed the floating Inien (she wasn’t about to come down just yet) over to the abandoned Fox King’s manor. There, the two could see Kyr and Markus hunched over a book just outside the grand building. They seemed to be debating whether or not to open the thing.

“So when does the making it up to me happen?” Ashe asked when Inien prevented her from just dashing out to retrieve the journal herself.

“Just be patient and you’ll see.”

Kyr, gesticulating wildly, knocked the book open to a random page. All of a sudden, a flood of ink sprayed out all over the two, accompanied by many amusing and panicked shouts.

“Wow.” Ashe blinked. Then again. And once more for good measure. Yup, that happened. “Wow.”

“Automatic ink spray protection charm. Activates when anyone who isn’t you opens the book. You’re welcome.” Inien finally drifted the bar stool back to the ground, smiling like a cheshire cat.

“Wow…. You’re going to take that back to the bar, right?” Ashe asked, pointing at the stool.

“Hah, nope!” And then she disappeared.


End file.
